cosmicgeckofandomcom-20200213-history
Johan
"I remember when you were Han... then you evolved into Johan..." Johan is a bald, goatee-sporting badass. He is a vampire, and has been among us for a very, very long time. Unfortunately, he is crumbling away to a deranged mess and we do our best to keep him... tied up... His service record... Fought in World War II as a US special agent. Disbanded from the military in 1978. 1980's joined some Vampire Clan in New York City. 2010, left the clan, and was hunted by vampire-hunters. 2012 was the year of World War III and the apocalypse, so those years are scratchy, we only think all he did was wander a wasteland. 2042 he was living in some apartment in one of the arcologies somewhere after World War IV ended. 2057 was after our Lord-Emperor Arc started his Empire, taking humans from the ashes that the past wars and apocalypse had caused. Somewhere here, Arc just up and left due to extreme assassination attempts, no one knows where exactly he went. 3009, Johan was on board the Exodus fleet as the alien race known as the Gangulli infected the known Human Empire and Sol. On a larger note, the human Exodus fleet discovers the Galactic Republic and Core. 3029, the Second Mechnos wars begin and a bunch of robots spill out of the northern quadrants of the galaxy into the republic, kill mostly everything, Johan was a freedom fighter after the bastards took Core and... everything else (at least they killed all the Gangulli). All alien species who could, made their way down to the southwestern quadrants of the galaxy to escape the slaughter (as it turns out the mechnos wanted to enslave humanity and commit genocide to every other race in existence). 3030, the Second Mechnos Wars ended. Johan is amongst the Alien Alliance, a new faction that was started by the alien survivors of the Mechnos Wars, and he took up residence on the planet Altar, the capitol world of the Alliance, where he led the newly-reborn Vampire clan he once was with during the 80's. He was quite successful (and sane) during these times. Since the majority of the galaxy is empty, humanity takes it all for themselves and creates another empire, and begin expanding from Core to the rest of the galaxy. Once Sol is retaken, Earth is repaired into a giant history museum. 4009, magic returns to the galaxy, Arc comes out of hiding. He takes the reigns of the Empire just as some new force enters the galaxy which turns out to be Arc's nemesis from when the Earth was still young. We were also surprised to discover Arc was immortal. Big battle on Core, biggest fight ever seen between the Empire and Alliance versus Arc's nemesis and his billions of orc and troll demon things. Johan led his entire clan into battle against the demons. 4050, Arc is ruling mightily, and the Empire is running good. The Alien Alliance crumbles in on itself and is transformed into an Empire by an alien female known as an Alv (Space Elf), whose name was Lo'at Starwind. She committed genocide of all aliens she deemed a coward for turning tail a thousand years ago during the Second Mechnos War. First planet bombed was Altar, and Johan was lucky to make it out alive. He and a few other refugees made it into the human Empire. A war begins. 5010, the war finally ends with the death of mostly every alien, and the Alien Empire. A few alien species have settled into the human Empire. No Alv is alive at this point. Humans rule the entire galaxy and Arc is still in rule. Johan lost his arm in the war (Specifically, a battle on the planet Mechnos, where the Mechnos were from, now used as the galactic junkyard but Johan had transformed the ancient corroding Mechnos temples and cities miles beneath the junk into a new clan headquarters, until the war came to it. An Alv lopped his arm off with a wristblade) and had it replaced by a bionic limb. 5013, Johan was found trying to suck the blood of a child in a nursery, and was thrown into the galactic jail. 5040, we, the Agency, discovered him, and flew to Core to investigate, and there was a short skirmish to get him out, but we were successful. We cloned him at our base on the world of Ilius VI.